The Luckiest Le plus chanceux
by mag
Summary: Ron est absent le jour de l'anniversaire de mariage de sa lui et sa douce moitié... Il lui écrit donc une lettre pour s'excuser. One shot. song fic. RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous et toutes ! Ceci est une song-fic/One-Shot. C'est un RW/HG sur la chanson 'The Luckiest', de Ben Folds five.

Auteur : Mag  
Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de le faire ? Bon ok. Les personnages appartiennent à JK À mon plus grand malheur…Rowling, la chanson à Ben Folds Five et l'histoire est n'à moi.  
Résumé : Ron, absent le jour de l'anniversaire de mariage de lui et de sa douce moitié, lui écrit une lettre…  
Note de l'Auteur : Michi à ma super bêta reader, super best et super auteure, j'ai nommé la seule et unique Magikal Fairy ! (Qui a corrigé mes mots tout à l'envers, du type : Je tuf très nétonén… à la place de : Je fus très étonné…)

Place à la lecture !

**The** **Luckiest**

« Cela faisait 7 ans que je l'aimais sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Sans même le savoir. En fait, Poudlard entier complotait sur notre compte et nous voyait en couple. Tout Poudlard, sauf moi. Même toi, m'as-tu avoué, avait essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux. En vain. Lorsque je me suis enfin rendu compte que je t'aimais, ça devait être en troisième année, mais je croyais que tout était perdu, puisque je ne te parlais plus puisque j'étais certain que ta besti… euh… chat… avait mangé mon rat Croûtard… Mais bref, c'est heureusement du passé. Mon orgueil m'empêchait de te parler et, simultanément, je tremblais de peur face au fait qu'on ne se reparlait peut-être jamais.

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong times,_

_The stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday, and I know..._

Mais, maintenant, après six ans d'attente, et d'incompréhension pathétique face à tes appels amoureux, nous nous sommes finalement mis ensemble. Je me réjouis tous les jours d'être à tes côtés, mon tendre amour, ma princesse. Je sais bien que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre, et les autres le savent aussi, à voir l'éclat jaloux dans leurs yeux face à notre bonheur.

_That I am, I am_

_I am…The luckiest_

Je te regarde dormir et je me demande comment ai-je pu faire pour passer toutes ces années loin de toi et de ton lit. Loin de ta douceur et de ton odeur. Loin de ton sourire, loin de tes colères. Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre onze sans toi. Parfois, j'essaie de m'imaginer si nous avions été dans une maison différente, moi à Gryffondor, toi à Serdaigle, et je suis pris de nausée. Le simple fait d'être loin de toi me rend malade. Je t'imagine souriant à un autre que moi, tandis que je serais, moi, loin, à attendre un amour quelconque et insipide et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi. Je deviens comme j'étais face à Krum et j'ai besoin alors de t'embrasser, de savoir que tu m'aimes. Et de t'aimer. Dans ces temps-là, j'envoie les enfants chez Maman et je t'aime. Toute la nuit.

_What if I'd been born 50 years before you_

_In a house on the street where you lived_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a wide sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know..._

_That I am, I am_

_I am… The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man,_

_Who lived to his 90s and one day_

_Passed away in his sleep_

_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away_

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong_

_That I know..._

Si jamais la vie venait à nous séparer, j'en mourrais. Je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. J'aime tout de toi, même lorsqu'on s'engueule, même lorsque tu brises les assiettes, même lorsque je deviens grossier par colère, même lorsque tu me gifles pour avoir été grossier. Je sais que tu me pardonneras et je que t'aime plus que tout. Quand je regarde nos magnifiques enfants, notre douce Éva, notre malin Jeremy ou notre calme Anny-Lune, je vois une partie de nous, nos meilleurs moments, en eux. Je suis fier de ce qu'ils sont et de ce que nous avons fait.

Ces derniers temps, je suis toujours au travail, t'abandonnant avec les enfants. Je sais que tu te sens délaissée et j'en suis désolé. Je ne peux me souscrire du bureau et m'envoler à la maison, où je préfère mille fois être, plutôt que remplir ces vieux rapports longs et pénibles.

Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas être là pour notre dixième anniversaire de mariage. Lorsque tu ouvriras la lettre, ce sera parce que tu l'auras découverte sur ton oreiller et que tu t'apprêtes à te coucher. Saches que je serai là dans quelques minutes.

Je t'aime,

Ronald. »

_That I am, I am_

_I am… The luckiest_

Hermione referma la lettre au même moment où la musique, enchantée pour jouer tant qu'Hermione lirait, s'arrêtait. Des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux. Comme elle l'aimait son Ron…

Elle réveilla les enfants, envoya une lettre à Molly, disant qu'elle lui envoyait ses petits-enfants pour la fin de semaine. Lorsque Molly lui répondit que ça lui ferait plaisir de les recevoir, elle envoya les enfants chez leur grand-mère sous des tonnes de « Je vous aime » et de baisers.

Elle attendit.

Lorsque Ron rentra, elle lui sauta au cou, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« - Tu es un idiot, dit-elle, mais un idiot romantique que j'adore.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il. »

Puis, il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis sur la joue et finalement, effleura ses lèvres.

« -J'ai envoyé les enfant chez Molly, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- J'allais justement le suggérer… »

Puis, ils disparurent derrière la porte de la chambre, alors qu'Hermione agita doucement sa baguette, et dans toute la maison, on entendit…

_That I am, I am_

_I am… The luckiest_

**Happy Ending…**

J'mérite bien une petite review, non ? Allons, un peu de courage, on laisse un petit mot, on fait une auteur très contente et elle vous publie une autre histoire, c't'un deal ?


	2. RARtraduction

Ladies and gentlemen, enfin, surtout ladies… À la demande de Nora, voici la traduction de la chanson, couplet par couplet. Je vous pris de m'excuser si la traduction n'est pas des plus exacte, mais je crois que ce devrait être assez fidèle.

Merci pour vos reviews, c'était vraiment super gentil de s'être donné la peine de donner vos commentaire. Merci à

Magikal Fairie : T'es vraiment super ! J't'adore, et bon, quoi dire d'autre, tu lis dans mes pensé.

Sarah : Merci beaucoup, je joue effectivement souvent dans le romantisme (un chum loin, ça aide). Mais pourquoi j'ai du bol de vivre au Québec ? (J'suis désolée, je suis plutôt séparatiste, alors, je vis au Québec, pas au Canada, je ne t'en veux pas mais je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu le veux bien).

Mannyh : Je me répète mais merci beaucoup. Mon truc, c'est de ne pas voir mon amoureux durant tout un mois…

Mione des Maraudeur : J'accepte des bravo avec plaisir… Mag qui rougit

Aulandra17 : Désolée pour la longueur, mais ravie que cela t'es plue.

Nora : Voilà, j'espère que ça t'aidera à comprendre. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments.

Les filles, vous auriez du me voir, en train de sauter dans mon sous-sol en voyant vos reviews. Je n'ai pus m'empêcher de rougir… Au Prochian One-Shot ou fanfic…

_**Traduction The Luckiest**_

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong times,_

_The stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday, and I know..._

_**Je ne comprends pas beaucoup de chose dès la première fois,**_

_**En fait, on me le dit souvent**_

_**Maintenant, je sais tout les mauvais temps, **_

_**Les embûches et les défaillances**_

_**M'amenant ici**_

_**Et où étais-je avant le jour**_

_**Que j'ai vu pour la première fois ton joli visage ?**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je le vois tous les jours et je sais…**_

_That I am, I am,_

_I am… The luckiest_

_**Que je suis, je suis,**_

_**Je suis… Le plus chanceux**_

_What if I'd been born 50 years before you_

_In a house on the street where you lived_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a wide sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And_ _I know…_

_**Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si j'étais né 50 ans avant toi**_

_**Dans une maison sur la rue où tu vivais**_

_**Peut-être serais-je dehors comme tu passerais sur ton vélo**_

_**Le saurais-je ?**_

_**Et dans une profonde mers de regard**_

_**J'en vois un que je reconnais**_

_**Et je sais**_

_That I am, I am_

_I am… The luckiest_

_**Que je suis, je suis**_

_**Je suis… Le plus chanceux**_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_**Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais trouvé la façon de te le dire**_

_Next door there's an old man,_

_Who lived to his 90s and one day_

_Passed away in his sleep_

_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away_

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong_

_That_ _I know..._

_**À côté, il y a un vieil homme**_

_**Qui a vécu ses 90 ans et un jour,**_

_**Est décédé**_

_**Et sa femme, elle est restée pour quelques jours**_

_**Puis, est décédée**_

_**Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est une drôle de façon de te dire que je sais que nous nous appartenons**_

_**Que je sais…**_

_That I am, I am,_

_I am… The luckiest_

**_Que_** **_je suis, je suis_**

_**Je suis… Le plus chanceux. **_


End file.
